


Loki: Can't Control Me

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki's resistance, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've thought for a long time this song would be a good Loki vid. I finally made it in response to the Thor 2 trailer.</p><p>I <strike>may make</strike>made an expanded version after Thor 2 comes out on dvd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The original, short version of this vid is on youtube [here](http://youtu.be/Xvrx5hUFN4w). However, if you go to the next chapter of this document, you'll find an expanded version with more Thor 2 footage!

Song written and recorded by Runae Moon.


	2. Expanded Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Thor 2 is on dvd, I decided to expand this vid.
> 
> You think you can control Loki? Hah!

[Youtube](http://youtu.be/-ZOUWKvH74k)

[Download](http://filefactory.com/file/4w6n37x3h5ml/Can't%20Control%20Me%20revised.mov)


End file.
